King of Heroes
by DragonGod01
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki lives a simple life in his village, not being able to use chakra though he lives his life as a normal civilian. His life was turned upside down however when he is kidnapped and journeys the world. His journey will take him down the path to become the King of Heroes!


"Hello"-Normal speech

' _Hello'_ -Normal thought

" **You Brat!"** -Angry speech

' _ **You Baka!'**_ -Angry thought

*moan*-Sounds

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the nasuverse or anything that may appear in this story.**

* * *

For as long as most could remember, shinobi held the power in the world. This came about naturally since long ago the sage of six paths gifted the world with knowledge on the power residing in everything; chakra. But this is not the only power in this world as this power would soon be challenged by something never before seen…

 _'I wonder what Turia-chan, Jean-chan and the others are doing right now.'_ thought an 11 year old blond boy as he calmly strode down the street towards his favorite ramen joint. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah and beloved child (to many shinobi and the female populace he met). He was decently sized for his age, thanks to the presents of food given to him by friends and random females, and wore a light blue kimono with a black trim and black pants with sandals. He had shining blond hair that looked like it was crafted of gold silk and ocean blue eyes that enchanted any female who looked at him, but arguably his most important feature at this time was something that ever since he was born had endeared him to nearly every female he met, his angelic face. For you see, Naruto was a kind gentle boy who deeply enjoyed cooking and music. This demeanor coupled with his insanely handsome features and developing build created a boy whom many were developing plans on wooing him in the upcoming years.

Naruto had been living on his own for a number of years after he was kicked out of the orphanage (the property being owned by an angry civilian) where he made friends with Arturia Pendragon and Jeanne d'Ark. He had also managed to make friends with the daughters of a well known family in the village named Sakura and Rin Tohsaka. Tomorrow would be his birthday and as such most who Naruto considered close were nowhere to be seen (whether figuring what to get him or arguing over where his party should be) so he had spent the day mostly alone.

Seeing that it was starting to get dark Naruto decided to make his way home. It was a reasonably good apartment in a part of the village that the Shinobi and Kunoichi lived in (so that they could keep an eye on him to make sure he was safe) and had everything that the boy needed to live a normal life.

As he made his way to his room which was on the second floor he opens his door and entered and looked around. It was a quite spacious apartment with a big kitchen that was the first thing that was seen when he stepped in and a living room area that was filled with comfortable couches and chairs that was great for when he had people over. He also had a large TV that played any channel that he wanted (as long as it was age appropriate for him).

He moved through his apartment and went straight for his bedroom. He turned on the lights to see his bed tucked away in the right corner of the room near the window as the light of the moon entered it. On the left side of the room there is a big bookcase filled various fairy tail story books, magazines and some simple learning books. On the right side of the room there is a decent sized desk. There are some shelves hanging on the wall above it filled with books as well.

Walking over to the shelf, Naruto traced his finger over the spines of the books until he found the one he was looking for and pulled it out. It was titled _**The Epic of Gilgamesh**_ , it is a great work of literature in Naruto's mind.

The first half of the story discusses Gilgamesh, king of Uruk, and Enkidu, a wild man created by the gods to stop him from oppressing the people of Uruk. After an initial fight, Gilgamesh and Enkidu become close friends. Together, they journey to the Cedar Mountain and defeat Humbaba, its monstrous guardian. Later they kill the Bull of Heaven, which the goddess Ishtar sends to punish Gilgamesh for spurning her advances. As a punishment for these actions, the gods sentence Enkidu to death.

In the second half of the story, distress about Enkidu's death causes Gilgamesh to undertake a long and perilous journey to discover the secret of eternal life. He eventually learns that "Life, which you look for, you will never find. For when the gods created man, they let death be his share, and life withheld in their own hands". However, because of his great building projects, his account of Siduri's advice, and what the immortal man Utnapishtim told him about the Great Flood, Gilgamesh's fame survived his death.

Naruto was overwhelmed when he had first read the book (he still had to thank Tokiomi for giving it to him) and often placed himself in the king's shoes and dreamed of having grand adventures of his own just like Gilgamesh did, but sadly it might never happen.

He was so engrossed in his reading that he never noticed a shadowy figure appear outside his window. As he was reading again about Enkidu's death his world went black as he swayed forward and hit his head on the desk.

"Finally, that brat made me wait for hours outside." A disguised shinobi said as he picked the blond up and quickly headed to her rendezvous point, being careful to evade the numerous ANBU and police on patrol.

 **A few hours later**

 **Border of The land of Fire**

On a bridge situated atop a cliffside overlooking a rampaging river, the shinobi from earlier drops a bag she had put the eleven year old into roughly into on the ground, a small distance from a pompous man in formal attire. "Here's the kid you wanted. Where's my pay?"

"You will receive it when I see the boy and know you haven't tried to pull a fast one on me." The man replied arrogantly that served to piss off the warrior. Deciding to think on that later he opened the bag and dropped the bound and gagged child.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A demon without his little guards to keep him safe." The merchant chuckled out as he walked closer and saw that it was indeed the young Naruto. "You've done your job. Here, your fee and a little extra in case anyone asks you about anything." He said as he handed a rather hefty sack of jewels near the man.

As he started to turn away and leave the unknown man went back to the now conscious and now terrified Naruto. "Would you like to know who I am you filthy demon?" asked the man as Naruto tried to squirm away. "I am Koku Zoku, a councilman. 11 years ago tomorrow will be the day you slaughtered my family and destroyed most of my business. The reason why I tell you this is because you _boy_ , and I use that loosely, kyuubi! To attone for your sins you will pay with your life…" he uttered in a tone filled with rage and madness as he slowly unsheathed a knife and approached the wide eyed Naruto.

With wild abandon and the bottled rage of a decade he slashed and stabbed the young boy in the chest as he could do nothing but scream and yell in pain. After a long moment the man had a demented grin at his horrid handiwork as he stared at the broken body of Naruto.

"Well kyuubi I think it's time you enjoy a visit to your home in Hell." He said as he grabbed the poor boy's by the head and hoisted up and thrown into the river below.

"Hehe... haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I did it! I avenged you all!" he cried to the heavens as he started to walk back.

*thunk*

For a brief moment Koku could not imagine where the sound had come from until he turned slightly and saw something that made him sweat in fear. In the trees above him was the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi along with a battalion of Anbu all radiating such potent killer intent that one would think a bijuu had arrived. Beside him was the bound and gagged rogue ninja he hired for the kidnapping.

"Is this the man that you spoke of?" The aged Hokage asked as the shinobi nodded. Quicker than the eye could see the man was killed and Koku found himself in the strong grip of the Hokage. "I'll ask this once; Where. Is. Naruto?" the God of Shinobi growled out.

"Well, why don't you try at the bottom of the river? I figured his wounds would need cleaning." Koku happily said as he looked towards the cliff.

*Bam!*

The sound of the Hokage's fist breaking the man's jaw was heard loudly as Hiruzen threw him to a standing Anbu. "Take him to the T&I Department, I want everything he knows and by the end of it I want him to beg for death. Inu! Get your ninken out here on the double and search for Naruto! Ushi! Use your eyes and look as well! I want the rest of you to scour every last rock to find Naruto dammit!" Hiruzen yelled as he tried to hold in his tears for the probable loss of the child he viewed as a grandson.

Not needing to be told twice the group moved into the forest, intent on finding the little ball of sunshine before it was too late.

As Naruto floated along a curious red energy surrounded his dying body and swiftly healed all the damage. The energy then pulled Naruto towards shore and using his body like a puppet swiftly moved him deeper into the surrounding forest with a grace unseen amongst most mortals until it eventually stopped in a cave several miles away. It gently laid the boy down and receded into the boy's body.

 _ **Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto woke up floating in water. His body seemingly fine after the brutal murder attempt on him. He slowly stood up and looked around. This place was odd, it looked like a hall with strange red and blue pipes flowing along the fine walls which seemed to be a nice marble. After standing up he started walking down the hall to kami knows where.

After what seemed like hours he arrived to a giant cage with a sealing tag in the middle of it, and behind it was a woman whose intense beauty momentarily rendered him unable to move. She was a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with purple-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. She had a slightly muscular figure that took nothing away from her beauty, she wore a piece of fabric that covered her DD cup breasts making her look more erotic. She wore tight pants that showed her shapely rear and had two knives strapped to the left side of her waist. **(Female Assassin from Fate/Zero)**

 **"Ah, it is good to finally meet my jailer. Hello Naruto-kun, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My name is Asako. Welcome to your mind."** The beautiful woman said in a regal and equally beautiful voice.

"So... it's true. I am a monster. Does this mean everyone I've ever loved secretly hates me and wants me dead too? Is that why I was captured so easily?" Naruto started to ramble off as he reached the depths of despair and questioned his entire life up until this point. It was fairly obvious that if he wasn't taken out of this hysteria soon he may never come out of it.

Luckily, the demon queen had a way to snap him out of this spiral. In a quick and sensual motion she lifted the fabrics covering her breasts and displayed her spectacular mounds to the boy. This served to both instantly quiet Naruto and get his attention on her. Naruto instantly turned into a shade of red his dear friend Hinata would be proud of. "W-w-why are you flashing me!?" he choked out as he covered his eyes with both hands, yet his fingers betrayed him as they moved out of the way so he could see the spectacular marvels.

 **"Because I needed your attention and you were too stuck in your own despair to give me said attention."** She answered calmly as she put her clothing back on the way it should be. ' _ **That and I want to make sure you got a good look for the day I make you mine…'**_ she inwardly thought with a smile. While a demon, she was still a woman with needs. Needs a certain blonde was going to fill down the line, besides he was perfect for a mate anyways.

 **"Ahem, now we need to discuss your current situation. You have been kidnapped and taken far away from your village, who knows where you are and how you will get back, but we need to think this through."** She explained in a calm tone.

"Er… thanks Asako-san. But, what if... I wait to return to the village?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice as Asako raised an eyebrow at her container's response.

" **What exactly do you mean?"**

"Well, i've always dreamed of traveling but Jiji wouldn't let me go out of the village. Now that I'm out I have the chance to do so and have adventures just like Gilgamesh did in his epic." The blond said excitedly as the female looked at him with a smile.

" **I see... so you want to see the world then."** Asako said as Naruto nodded his head. " **Very well then, if you wish to see the world then I will help you through it. We are kind of connected so that if you die, I die.**

"Thanks a lot Asako-chan!" Naruto said before he suddenly stopped. "So, uh, how do I get out of here?" he asked shyly. Asako merely smiled as she snapped her fingers and the floor beneath Naruto suddenly gave way as the blond fell into a maw of pure darkness. As Naruto opened his eyes he realized that he was in a cave unfamiliar with him.

He slowly stood up and tried to get his bearings back as he leaned on the cave wall for support. As he placed his hand on the wall he slipped slightly and ran his fingers across it and watching in fascination as some kind of blue energy came off of his fingers.

"Whoa…" he muttered.

 _ **"Well that is certainly new."**_ Asako added intrigued.

"Asa-chan?" Naruto asked aloud.

 _ **"You need only think your response Naruto-kun. Lest others question your sanity. I established a mental link so that if need be I can speak with you."**_ Asako said through a rather deep blush after the cute nickname she received.

" _Oh. Ok. Thanks Asa-chan. So now what just happened? Was was that energy?"_

" _ **From my experience I would take a guess and say that it was magical energy."**_

" _Magic? Isn't that something that is in fairy tales and myths?"_

" _ **Magic exists in this world Naruto-kun and it's more complex than you think. I believe that your friends Rin and Sakura can use it to."**_

" _What!? Does that mean they're, like... witches or something?"_

" _ **The correct term of people who use magic is Magi, and they would be, yes. I've heard their family name before, Tohsaka is it?"**_ Naruto nodded his head. " _ **They are a very old, very powerful family of Magi if I remember correctly specialise in using Jewel Magecraft. Very tricky to learn and use."**_ Asako explained.

"Wow." Naruto said aloud before getting back to the matter at hand. " _So if i can use magic. does that mean that i'm a magi?"_

Asako giggled, something Naruto thought sounded heavenly, before talking to her container with some mirth in her voice. " _ **First, it's Magus if you are talking about just one person."**_ Naruto blushed in embarrassment at that. " _ **Second it does mean that you are one. It also means that you have another thing to train in if you want to survive in the outside world. Are you sure that you don't want to head back?"**_

Naruto looked down at the ground, hesitant at first, but steeled his nerves together and his eyes filled with determination. " _I will not, not yet anyway. I will travel this world and have my own adventures just like i've always dreamed. Only when i have done that will I go back, only to tell Jiji and everyone else my tales."_ Asako smiled brightly at her container's will and determination. He would _definitely_ do as a fine mate in the future. " _So then Asako-chan, what should I do first?"_

" _ **Well we need to further develop both your newfound ability with magic and test out what type of magic you are more affiliated with. I will instruct you in the ways of the world while also teaching you survival techniques and taijutsu. Maybe even different types of weapon techniques if we can. So get ready to travel this world."**_ Asako said with authority

" _Ok. Do you think I'll ever find someone to accept me as I am?"_ Naruto asked timidly and with an air of both slight hope and developing sadness.

" _ **Of course Naruto-kun. That person may even be closer than you think…"**_ Asako confidently assured him.

" _Thank you Asa-chan."_ Naruto said with as much gratitude as he could muster before looking up to the sky. ' _Don't worry about me everyone. I promise that i'll be back one day.'_

And so Naruto embarked on his quest to master his gifts. If only he could imagine the sheer effect he would have on this world…

* * *

 **A Week later**

 **Konoha**

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair with the leader of the ANBU black ops standing in front of him. "And you're sure you couldn't find any trace of Naruto's whereabouts?"

"No, Hokage-sama. His trail went cold the moment he fell into the river, I'm sorry." The ANBU said with sorrow in his voice. The aged Hokage sighed as he dismissed the ANBU from his presence leaving the aged Hokage to himself, or so one would think. "You can come out now, Tokiomi."

Stepping out of the shadows stood Tokiomi Tohsaka. He was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes that was a trait in the Tohsaka line, he was dressed in a well crafted red suit and had a Jeweled staff/cane that he carried when he was out of his house.

"Again, no one can truly hide from you Hokage-sama." Tokiomi said. "Not even magi as skilled as I can as well."

"Yes, with age not only comes wisdom, but experience as well." Hiruzen said letting out a sigh. "So you couldn't help either, could you?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the trail stopped dead cold the moment he hit the water. I'm afraid that Naruto-kun is lost in the wind." Tokiomi said in a saddened manner. When he and his family had found out what had happened to the boy his daughters were heartbroken. Naruto had seemed like the perfect friend for Rin and Sakura, and he and his wife had taken quite a liking to him as well. Plus with him being Minato's son had made him want to help look after the boy as much as he could.

He had went to the spot where Koku had thrown Naruto into the river and had searched the surrounding area with the help of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan, but no such luck in finding the boy.

"Do you think that he is alright, Hokage-sama?" Tokiomi asked the wise Hokage.

"We can only hope so. If he survived we can only hope that he comes home soon, safe and sound." Hiruzen said looking out the window of his office towards the village. Tokiomi had excused himself from the man's presence and went home to deliver the bad news that his family had been dreading while Sarutobi looked into the night sky.

' _Naruto-kun. Wherever you are, please come home safe soon.'_

* * *

 **So, what do you all think? This story will be one of my semi-serious ones that I will do and will be releasing some more soon, so stay tuned for more! Till next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
